


There’s always hope

by Red_Flame_2000



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers on the run, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dark, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki: Agent of Asgard reimagination, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Flame_2000/pseuds/Red_Flame_2000
Summary: The world as we used to know longer exists. That’s the first though Loki has when he opened his eyes and saw a different world than he was used to.After taking the tesseract and not knowing what’s hiding inside it, Loki wants some peace. But fate takes another route and Loki is send to an alternative universe where the Titan didn’t wipe out half the universe but took the rights in his own hands and crowned himself as ruler of the world.When he finally see some familiar faces, nothing seems like it was before. But Loki has some faith left, you know there’s always hope.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 25
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all and welcome to another journey. 
> 
> I know I had said in my other MCU fic here that I wanted to wait, but honestly waiting is never been my strongest suite. So welcome to another semi dark story that I have came up with. Some ideas are similar to some other fic’s but still I think it’s different. As authors like to say; nothing is the same if you give it your own twists and turns and I’m the perfect one to twist and turn around like no other.  
> Still I hope you all are ready for another journey with me! Updates won’t come regularly since I’m not the best at those 🤣 but hey stick with me right!  
> And now on with the story. Kudos and comments are like always very much appreciated and mistakes as always are all mine!

The first thought Loki had when he took the tesseract from the floor with chaos surrounding him was that he had to get away. He zapped away leaving all the running and screaming behind. He didn’t know what happened back there, and honestly after everything he also didn’t want to know. 

The most important thing was that he was free, for the first time in like months he was finally free. The haunted look his brother had given him when he fell from the Bifrost was still following him and Loki knew it would follow him everywhere so he didn’t pay any attention to it anymore. 

Maybe that’s why he was so vulnerable and was he such an easy catch for Thanos and his minions to trap him in his own mind. So maybe he should be thankful for The Hulk from freeing him from the mind games Thanos has put him through. Every time he just saw the same things. 

The betrayal from Odin and the confession that Loki wasn’t exactly his child but that he was stolen out of his crib, and that he was his kidnapper. Loki wasn’t an Asgardian but was a Frostgiant, the son of the Frostking Laufey. He was a prince, like he was raised to be but from a whole other planet than he was used to. 

Loki tried to make peace with it, he really did, but honestly it stung. He always was the second favorite, always the one who was standing in the shadows of Thor. Don’t get him wrong he loved his brother, or not really his brother anymore. Maybe a distant friend who was also left standing in the dark about the truth. 

He saw himself standing again before the throne of his kidnapper and demanding the truth, the reason why he had done the things he had. He just wanted for once in his life to be told the truth. Was that too much to ask? Tears were stinging in his eyes, threatening to fall. 

The blue glow and weight of the tesseract was comforting for him and it gave his life a new purpose. He could do things over, he could start over again, in a new timeline without the presence of the people who he’d hurted. Just being Loki again and not the adoptive child or the destroyer of New York. 

Maybe it would send the wrong kind of people on his path, the sons and daughters of Thanos. But Loki had an advantage over them now, he had his own free will back and he wouldn’t give in so easily with the knowledge he has now. They would be surprised if they would cross each other again. 

Loki didn’t see it exactly coming or could really do something about it, suddenly there was a force that knocked him from his feet. Loki hit his head on an unseeable force and was knocked out cold. A little laugh bubbled up from the powersource and a little nymph creature looked upon the now unconscious god. 

‘’Oh what a beauty’’, she grinned while she inspected the limbs, tunic and hair of Loki. She stood still by the few blue marks on his skin, the outcome of the beating of The Hulk and she hummed. 

‘’Well minus the beating wounds’’, she said before she flicked her fingers and Loki flew off the ground for a second and all his wounds disappeared. 

She flew around before she looked at the one stone she was trapped in, her head tilted and she inspected it further. One thing was sure, she didn’t want to get back into it, but she was the keeper of the space stone and she had a responsibility to keep the stone out of harm's way. 

But maybe if she connected her power to this creature who clearly knew magic by the source she felt deep inside him, this could be fun. She grinned making up a plan before Loki could wake up from his slumber. As a Nymph of the space stone she knew all the secrets and universes where there was a stone. 

One universe in particular was her favorite by far but it could use some new spark. And honestly Thanos should be stopped there too, she knew this universe would be fine after they gathered the rest of the stones. She knew it would cost some great losses but they all would survive. But she wasn’t so sure about the other universe she thought about. 

That universe could use some new magic, and she could see already the changes coming when she would plant this beautiful creature there. There would be hope again, and more they couldn’t ask for. Hope. Mind made up she started changing the god’s biology. 

She hummed and danced while she worked her own little magic and changed some parts. Instead of a dick she created a womb where kids would grow inside when he found his perfect match. She gave him scent glands and she grew his hair a bit more, since the day before Loki had cut it on his own. 

She made him even more perfect than he already was, she wished she could help him with his mental state. But there was so much she could do before everything went south. She nodded to herself before she gave the final little touch, she carved her mark inside his bones, 

The Mark would bound them together and when times were right he would be able to master the stones and make an end at the era of the Titan. She took one glance more at her new creation before grinning and closing herself into her own little prison cell inside the stone. 

But before the stone closed itself, she placed one more trick outside the stone. Once he would try to touch the stone again, he and she would be transported to the place she wanted to go to. With that she made herself comfortable on her bed and waited for Loki to wake up again. 

It didn’t take long for Loki to groan and rub his sore head, he blinked and asked himself what the hell had happened now. He stood up and groaned when a sudden cramp krept up on him. He wobbled on his legs but took a few steps towards the stone which laid a few meters away. 

He didn’t know what was different, it looked like a new energy was present when he looked at the stone now. It glimmered just that little extra and Loki hesitated to do anything. Loki was called the God of Mischief for a reason, mostly because he liked to trick people. 

So Loki knew how a trick looked, and it looked just like how the stone looked like now. Loki knew in his heart he probably should turn around and let the stone be, but he got so far already that it wasn’t fair for just giving up now when he faced so much. The stone was also calling him in a weird way. 

He felt the connection with the stone, a connection he didn’t feel before. Another hint he just should turn around and walk away. He nodded once and turned around and tried to take a few steps back. The key word here was tried, because one step he took away, the louder the calling became. 

A whisper in the wind, one name. His name.  _ Loki.  _

Another step, now louder calling  _ Loki.  _ A sigh made its way out of his mouth when he turned around and took another look at the stone. The blue glow was now brighter as the sun, still calling his name. Loki had some willpower but it quickly was fading away as his curiosity grew. 

‘’What can go wrong’’, he whispered in the wind before taking his change and touching the stone.

The last thing he heard was the same giggle like before and a whoosh before darkness was taking him once again. And honestly Loki knew already the answer to his previous question. A lot can go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up in a whole other world and we meet our favorite Spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!   
> It’s a start of a new story so I’m motivated to write more for this right now.. (don’t know how long this will last though..).   
> I’m also brainstorming and figuring things out on how to make this story work, because let’s be honest it could become a mess... (and if you already know me, my stories are mostly always a mess...) so better to be prepared right.   
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter, still it’s short but I want to give a bit of background information before we jump into it!   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> If you didn’t guess it from the last chapter, English isn’t my native tongue so it’s a bit harder for me to come up with words... Mistakes as always are mine!

Darkness was the first thing he saw, like someone had turned off the light and you hadn’t an idea how to turn it on again. A pounding in his head and Loki groaned when he couldn’t do anything other than sitting and waiting for it to be over. He blinked but still the same darkness greeted him again. 

He tried to move his arms, but they were firmly bound behind his back. He wets his lips and with his tongue he feels fabrique. A burlap bag then, well it felt like yesterday that he'd been there anyway. Again trapped but now he didn’t know exactly how and when, and more importantly why. 

But Loki was smart, or he liked to think he was. He’s been there a lot, honestly even more times anyone can count. So he had to be quiet, the littlest of sounds could warn the people who kidnapped him and possibly hurt him. First he needed to get back to yesterday and rethink what the hell happened and where it did go wrong. 

The memories strike him like a slap in the face and he saw every little damage he had done to his New York. Okay it wasn’t him, it was under mind control of Thanos but either way, everyone blamed him. Hulk was the one to break the spell the Titan had on him. 

He was led away and different people of different universes were there, he saw two Tony Starks and two Steve Rogers. Time travel or were they really from different universes, the logical thing for now was time travel. No way they could hop different alternative realities. 

But why were they there and more importantly, where is he now. He could see himself taking the tesseract and zap him away towards his cotton by a lake somewhere in Spain. But then everything was blurry, he could swear he heard a giggle and now were here. 

Loki had the worst luck in history, no kidding, as realisation kicked in, he took a few deep breaths. Don’t let the darkness consume you whole, you’re gonna be fine. You’re not for nothing the God of Mischief you could figure something out. First he needed to get out of his bounds. 

As he was a prisoner for a couple of times already, he knew a few tricks without his magic to get out of bounds. He twisted his hands and he felt the bounds give in already, with another few twists and turns he could free one of the two hands. With the hand he got rid of the bag first. 

The room he was in was still dark but he had to blink a few times for it to be clear. He could see a window on his left, a bed on his right and the door right in front of him. It was a small room and it didn’t smell very fresh. The door was still closed but if he tried his best he could hear some footsteps underneath him. So he was on the second floor at best. 

He quickly made work for the rest of his bindings before the person hears he’s awake. He really didn’t want a surprise visit of someone he doesn’t know, and certainly not when he had no information on how he got there in the first place. And where exactly was here anyway? 

Was he still on earth, was he somewhere in space, was he again on Asgard? The latter option he crossed away because he was sure there were no longer people who lived in poverty in his home base. So he had to be on Midgard right? He crossed the room and looked outside the window. 

The world he saw there was no longer his, everywhere he looked was chaos. Alien armies leading humans towards their homes. Aliens who gave public beating to a young woman who probably stepped out of line. Everywhere he looked saw big billboards with the Titan. Loki tripped backwards with eyes big and hand for his mouth. 

This wasn’t happening, where was he trapped now? Why is this his life, and more importantly how did he get here. It wasn’t the typical way of travelling, nor was it a punishment from his father. There was only one option left, it was the doing of the space stone. 

With that realisation he swept his eyes around the room, looking for the tesseract but of course it was nowhere to be found. Did his kidnapper take it from him or did it just disappear after he was sent here? He had to get out of here and try to find a way back home. 

He didn’t pay attention to his surroundings and didn’t think anymore about his potential kidnapper underneath him. So it was a surprise to have the door opened and to stare into the eyes of a youngling. It was a teenager with brown eyes, brown curls and a babyface. 

The two blinked at each other, not knowing which potential dangers the other could be. Loki searched his mind if he already got to know the person in his world, but his mind was blank. Maybe this person would be someone great but no he didn’t know the kid in his present. 

‘’Who are you’’, Loki broke the silence first. 

‘‘I think that’s the question I should ask you, you’re the one who felt from space’’, the kid answered and Loki stared back with an open mouth. 

‘’Fell from space?’’, he mouthed. 

His information on the stones were a bit limited but it wouldn’t be a surprise if that was really the doing of the tesseract. Inside it hid the space stone and the irony would be great when you universe travels you literally will fall from it too. Still he couldn’t really tell the kid though. 

Could he trust the kid with his real identity though? He didn’t know if this universe was aware of Asgard and him and his brother Thor. Did he die in this universe or was he just taking the life of Loki in this universe. A lot of questions were circling his mind but no direct answers could be found. 

The kid was still staring at him, probably with his own questions in mind. It was his first lead though, and he already established in his own world that it was better to make friends instead of enemies. And he seemed nice enough, taking a risk and hopefully all would work out fine. 

‘’I’m Loki, and believe it or not I’m not from here’’, he said and the kid blinked and then frowned. 

‘’Loki has died when the Avengers tried to win the battle against Thanos, there’s no way you could...’’, he said while he took a few steps towards him. 

The kid studied his face, trying to find the lie inside his eyes. Even if he was the God of Mischief for something big like this, honestly he couldn’t lie about it. Still the kid looked and looked but when he didn’t find any trace of dishonesty he backed away, eyes round and big. 

The kid trapped over his own feet and he fell on his ass, and he crawled away from him. Inside those brown eyes he found some fear but also if he looked deep inside enough there was also another emotion to be found. Hope. The kid who had lost hope has found another trace of hope in the form of him. 

‘’You are really him.’’

*** 

The day of Peter Parker always was difficult, wasn’t it because he was again a day late of paying his rent, and being publicly whipped for it. Then it was because some random person fell from the sky right next to his doorstep. He called it the Parker luck, and boy was it hard sometimes. 

It all started at the age of four, when both his parents died in a plane crash. May didn’t want to say why exactly his parents were on that flight, but it probably had to do something about the government where his father was in a fairly high position on the ladder. 

His aunt and uncle took him in and raised him into the man he was today. He had the right mortals and fought for those who cannot protect themselves. He always took the beatings for his friends and always tried to be the positive guy. But even the positive guy had his bad days. 

He was a smart kid, and always had A’s on assignments, much to the annoyance of Flash Thompson. Flash was the start of many problems through high school, and when they finally had found a nice connection. He died.

He didn’t like to think about the many deaths he had lived through, most of them because it still hurts to this day. He didn’t want to go too far ahead of himself so one thing at the time. In school though he had some friends, a girl named MJ he saw until this day. 

Then the spiderbite came, and turned him into a mutant, he called himself Spiderman. He fought still for the little guys and those who couldn’t protect themselves. He quickly became known and came across Tony Stark, most men knew him as Iron Man. 

Tony was like a second father for him, definitely since Ben died just after Thanos was spotted the first time on earth. It was because Tony had also become the man he was today, more alert and always on the lookout for danger. But with the greatest intentions, it was also hard to say goodbye to him.

Not because he died, oh thank god not he couldn’t have another death with all those others who died the couple of previous months. First Ned, after Thanos and his minions had found out about the man behind the computer for Spiderman. He wanted information on the man behind the mask.

After that May died because of long cancer, the hardest death he had to suffer, losing people because of war, he could understand. People dying because of a medical situation is harder to go through when the world around you is also falling apart. Luckily for him he always has MJ who’s looking out for him. 

War had changed a lot for the world, not only for the regiment and the government, but also for the good guys. A lot of those had to go in hiding, the Avengers were a good example for this. After the last battle and Thanos snapped the gauntlet that was the last time there was any hope left. 

Instead of keeping his promise of wiping half of the world away, to restore the balance of the universe he did something way worse. Nobody knew his reasons or his way of thinking, why exactly he went off his original path. But one thing did they know, it didn’t change it for the better. 

Peter had wanted it to be like it was supposed to go, he would rather have dealt with resurrecting people from the empty than living in the world they were living now. Aliens everywhere, on top of the food chain. Control on the births of babies, only 1 child was acceptable. If they were more than one, aliens would take away the other ones and probably kill them off. 

If Omega’s had any rights before the snap, and let him tell you it wasn’t much to begin with, now Omega’s didn’t have rights anymore. Male or female nobody was safe if your orientation was Omega. There were now many reports of cornering and harming or raping selfless Omega’s. 

And maybe even funnier, the Omega’s were mostly harassed by the aliens who were there supposed to keep them safe. Alphas and Betas still have difficult times because let’s face it, most of them didn’t have much rights either, but they were mostly safe from harassment. 

Peter had busy days keeping the little guy safe from the aliens, sometimes he even got trouble himself because an alien was too close and could smell his own orientation. Oh didn’t he tell you already? Peter himself was an Omega too, one with a mate who isn’t in the picture right now, but still Omega. 

So an Omega superhero without help kept the city as clean as possible. There were less reports about rape and most of the Omega’s were out of harm’s way. Still he would have liked to have the help from his former team, where they may be these days. 

So you could guess his surprise when a creature fell from space, next to his apartment block. A creature who looked like the death prince of Asgard, it was a hell of a surprise, and honestly Peter didn’t want to know the truth behind this one. He scooped up Loki and walked with him in bridal style in his arms towards his second bedroom. And the rest well you already knew. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The space stone awakes. Loki learns more about the world he has landed in. And we get to see a glimpse of another character, who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I jinxing myself, probably.   
> But hii again, how you all doing. I’m fine honestly, otherwise I couldn’t get two chapters ready but here I am. I hope you won’t be disappointed by that.   
> The story flows nicely enough I feel like, even if nothing really happened yet, but next part should be interesting enough...  
> I hope I see you all then!   
> Enjoy the chapter, kudos and comments are appreciated  
> Mistakes as always are all mine!

With the fall of Loki, another presence inside of the space stone was waking up from her slumber. Feeling the energy of her own doings somewhere on Midgard, a part of the world she was living in. She opened her eyes and stared at her prison cell. 

Normally the nymphs of the infinity stones had quite a simple life, they just had to protect the stones from danger. She and her sisters weren’t exactly proud of what they had become and done to the world they all loved, but hey who could have sensed the potential danger coming off the purple man. 

Speaking of the same purple man, he was still sitting in his throne on Asgard. Odin and Freja bound at his feet, she felt bad for the king and queen of Asgard. After the battle on Midgard, Thor couldn’t go back to his homeland and it didn’t take much for Thanos to take the throne there. 

Yes, she and her sisters fucked up badly with this one, they all knew. But one of her other selves clearly had some intention to bring someone with the Mark to this universe. If she could only see who they exactly brought, that would be lovely. She sensed that he was someone powerful, and maybe that’s what they all needed. 

She felt magic coming from him with waves, but instead of bad waves she had with the followers of Thanos, it felt good and quite refreshing. She fed herself with the good energy that came from the person. If she just could make contact with her sisters and tell them the good news…

But no they were all trapped in their little cocoons, bound to their stones with magic. She could only walk in and out of her little bedroom towards her kitchenette and bathroom. The door that led towards the outside was locked with a lock and the door glowed purple. 

Well she had waited four years already, another few months couldn’t hurt right? Oh who was she kidding, the world had to be restored and flip it all back like it was used to be. Everyone walking around happy with no restrictions, no more publicly whipping and putting people in their right ‘places’. The tirannie had to end, and well now. 

If she just could have one glimpse of who that the savior would be, and she could get started with her own plan. 

***

Loki had no idea how to win the trust of the kid, he looked suspicious about anyone and everything. Okay maybe that was to be suspected when he looked around the world and how it was faring right now. It looked even worse than New York 2012, and honestly that was saying a lot. 

‘’Yes kid, I’m very much alive, and I want to go to my own universe again’’, he said and the kid looked at him weirdly. 

Oh god, he hoped the world had seen already what magic can do, hopefully it wasn’t a universe that wasn’t acquainted with magic. Otherwise he had a lot of explaining to do, and Loki didn’t want to spend the whole day explaining things to a kid that wouldn’t understand shit. 

‘’You know there’s only one universe like ours right. We live in an Alpha/Beta/Omega society and if Strange was right, there was only one like that around’’, the kid answered. 

What the hell was the kid talking about? He didn’t even smell like… he couldn’t even finish that thought before a coffee/oil with a sweet vanilla scent made a way into the room. Okay scratch that thought, he was definitely in such a universe then. And the powersource who knocked him out and sent him here, also changed his biology. 

This was all kinda fucked up, if he thought about it. He just wanted some peace, no now he had to live in a world that was even more fucked up than his own. Was this a sort of karma, was he so bad that he deserves this kind of treatment. Really? 

A headache was coming up again and dark spots were dancing around the corners of his eyes. He took a seat on the wooden chair and tried to take a few breaths again. He rubbed the soreness away and closed his eyes for only a few moments. He had to come up with a plan and fast. 

Strange he said, he didn’t know the guy in his own universe either, but if he was acquaintanced with different universes. He had to have some kind of magic, maybe he could be a possible help for sending him back to his own time and place. So the first thing on his to-do list is finding the guy and asking for help. 

‘’Is there any way I could talk to this Strange guy’’, he asked the youngling and when he looked up was very disappointed to see the guy shaking his head. 

‘’Like everyone here who played a part in the war against Thanos and lost, has he also been hiding. No one knows where he is or what he’s doing now’’, Peter said fidgeting with his own smelly sweater. 

Oh great, just the thing he was waiting for, the good guys who are afraid of the bad guy. Really exactly what he needed right now, he groaned in his hands. So okay, plan B, first finding the guy and then ask for his help. But where should he start looking for a guy who doesn’t want to be found, and is also a magic user. 

His own magic won’t work right now, because he hasn’t been in contact with the guy in his own timeline and universe so he hasn’t a lead. When he channels his magic and looks into the near surroundings, there is no trace of other magic to be found in a 5 mile radius. 

Great the old fashioned way then, walking around and asking in the known sanctums (if there is somebody there of course) if they have any lead on the sorcerer. If that wouldn’t be the case, well that’s a problem for future Loki to think about. New York is the first one on the list to investigate. 

‘’Kid where are we exactly?’’, he asked the kid. 

‘’First of all I’m 23 so no kid anymore and my name is Peter, and secondly we’re in Queens in my little apartment.’’

‘’Well Peter it has been nice to get to know each other, but I’ll be on my way. I have sanctums to visit’’, Loki said but when he tried to zap himself away, Peter grabbed his arm. 

A sign of annoyance could be traced on his face, and the kid backed away. Fear that had subdued came back in an instant and Loki schooled his face again. There was no need to make this kid afraid of him. He had learned a lot from the time Thanos had control over him, and he won’t make the same mistakes twice.

‘’All magic has been banned by the Titan, all sanctums have been closed and the sorcerers were killed or are in hiding just like Strange.’’

Just great, honestly Loki could almost kill himself just right now. So apparently he had no way out until they found Strange or a sorcerer who knew where he was. So he was stuck in a universe where it all sucked, it was some serious bad karma. Which identity did he do wrong and did he deserve all of this? 

Somewhere outside a bell was ringing and Loki was instantly on high alert, why the kid was almost bored by it. Right, he knew this was going to happen, how long are those people already living in this situation? How long ago was it when the Avengers lost against Thanos? 

He didn’t dare to ask the kid about it, maybe it would refresh old memories and old wounds. He did need to know all this information though, if he wanted to offer some help all the information he could get could be useful somehow. What he remembered of the glimpse of outside, was that all people were comfortable. Or how comfortable you could be when led by an Alien of course. 

So it has been a while he thinks, are all those people for this long in hiding, and Thanos doesn’t do anything about it? It didn’t sound like the titan, but then again he didn’t know this titan. There must be some changes from the others, otherwise you wouldn’t stray from your original plan. 

‘’What was that, and which date are we by the way?’’, Loki asked when the bell finally stopped ringing.

‘’That was the signal that it’s the end of the work day, and we have seven kinds of bells. One for the morning, two for the start of the working day, third for noon, fourth for the end of the day, fifth for letting the aliens know they have free will and can do anything they want to do. 

And the sixth bell is a warning bell when something happens, so a fire or a robbery is only human related. And the seventh and last bell is for letting Thanos know an Avenger is spotted in town, every night that bell is ringing because of Spiderman.’’

Loki was blown away by just the working system of a bell. This town and universe was a fucking nightmare, and he thought his universe was bad. Well this takes the cake, he would never say anything bad again about his own world. There you had a bit of peace, here peace was nowhere to be found. 

‘’Oh right and now we’re May 6th 2023’’

Loki blinked at that one, how the hell was he transported to a decade from where he was. So certainly a lot had happened between the time he destroyed New York in 2012 and now, more importantly did that event even happen here? There was a lot more history here that he yet had to discover. 

Even if he wanted to go home as quickly as possible, he couldn’t deny he was at least a bit interested in how everything became in this world. The familiar faces of his past were they also here or didn’t the Avengers exist in this world? He would be surprised if they didn’t exist here but hey who knows. 

Even if the world wasn’t exactly as he had pictured it, he could start over again and that was his biggest wish. He could become a better version of himself and prove to Odin that he was a good son, maybe even better as Thor. No, we’re not thinking like that, we love our family. 

Maybe Thor was ignorant of you a lot of our childhood, that doesn’t mean you have to push the fault on him. You both had your parts where it could have gone differently, when you would have talked with each other. Thor isn’t the complete reason, you let yourself fall from the Bifrost and got into the hands of Thanos. 

Another half hour had passed while Loki was sitting on his chair, thinking about everything that had gone wrong until that point in time, before another shorter bell rang. He looked at Peter, who was still standing before him, staring at him. Probably he still was shocked to find out Loki was alive again. 

‘Well the aliens have now the power, I have to go soon’’, the kid said and that piqued the interest of Loki. 

‘’Where are you going?’’

‘’Saving the little guy from those ugly ass bitches. Nice to meet you Loki, I’m Spiderman.’’

***

In the shadows, a figure was lurking inside the apartment. He was watching how the younger figure was talking to the slightly older looking male, a sense of jealousy washed over him. He cracked his knuckles and smiled a bit bitterly. 

It wasn’t his time just yet to come into the picture again, he had promised to stay into the shadows and just watch and report. But honestly he was tired of watching, he wanted some action. The purple guy could be damned. 

_ Look at that booty, just as delicious as we remember _

{Oh God, please not again. We are just watching, no touching tonight.}

_ Partypooper, we have waited long enough already.  _

And honestly he couldn’t deny that either, it was indeed a long time ago when he last touched or tasted his baby boy. And maybe just maybe, the time has came to finally claim again what was his. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Loki go on patrol, they meet Wade again. And someone familiar to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii all!   
> Somewhat longer chapter, and I think I’m on a roll  
> Interesting things are happening, I think...   
> And what do you think about some of the plot twists, and how I write Wade. Even if he’s lot of fun to write, he’s a difficult one. So I hope I write his boxes and ... (well I’ll let you discover that for yourself) well...
> 
> Kudos and comments are still appreciated.   
> Mistakes as always are all mine!

It has been quite some time since he had anyone to patrol with, and honesty Peter loved it. It always has been nice to have someone to have your back, to have two pairs of eyes instead of one. And he felt quite familiar too, the smell of the omega next to him was soothing. 

And the aliens were behaving themselves for once in their lives, so they haven’t exactly too much trouble yet. For once in his life he just could enjoy patrolling again, it had been a long time that he had enjoyed it. While he was swinging from building to building, Loki was using his magic to wave himself between the buildings. 

They didn’t talk with each other, but Peter didn’t mind the silence. It was again sort of soothing to just fight with each other without trying to make small talk. Tony was more of a talker when they had patrols together and even if Peter liked it also, the silence he liked just a little more. 

And then you had… No Peter we won’t think about him. You were getting better, you would never let yourself daydream about him ever again. But he had to admit he missed him, even if he hated him, he couldn’t help but miss him. He had his heart and with his betrayal he took a big part of his heart with him. 

When they were at Central Park, and he saw the little hotdog tent he and Wade always went to after a mission, his heart ached. It was his first lover, his first kiss, his first everything. And it still stung, every time he thinks of his lover, his heart breaks again with the thought of what he had done. 

He shook himself out of all the memories of his Alpha, and focused on the present again. He swinged himself on a rooftop and Loki followed him on top of it, both looked over the city. 

He was still a bit shocked to find out there were other universes out there, with him and all the others on it. But here Loki was the proof of it, it really existed and honestly he found it kind of cool. He was more fan of the mechanical side of logic instead of the magical side, but he had to admit magic was something fun. 

The city was full of live but still was pretty quiet otherwise, no threats of aliens or rape assaults on Omega’s. Peter almost wanted to call it a day, because honestly he deserved after all those crazy months. Even if the snap has happened more than three years ago, still aliens think they have the upperhand in the city. 

Okay, maybe that’s like that, but honestly he thought humankind would have gathered a bit more rights after years of following the orders like good puppies. But no, they were still held tight on the lease of the Titan. Like he was afraid that earth will start a rebellion and after that a war again. 

A cool breeze swept by them and Peter felt himself shiver, the god gave him a glance but held his mouth shut. He was also observing the world like it was the most interesting he had seen in a while. And maybe it was like that, he was now curious about his world and which differences they had with his.

There were some differences with this world’s Loki and this man, first was the eye color. His Loki had ice pale blue eyes while this Loki had emerald green eyes which sparkled when he smiled. His Loki was more relaxed, while this Loki was more stiff and alert to his surroundings. 

His Loki had short hair, while this one wore his longer and in braids. He had to admit he liked the hairstyle of this one a little bit better. In all honesty, the most of the things he liked more about this Loki instead of the original one. Peter smiled when he shook his head. 

‘’You are staring’’, Loki stated the fact, but Peter heard the smile in his voice. 

‘’It’s funny you know, you look like him but at the same time you really are two different persons.’’

The god turned around to face him, and Peter was blown away by the longing inside those two green eyes. Also the pain and the awareness were deep inside and Peter really wanted to know what this version all has gone through. In a long time Peter really felt at peace, and it was a relief, a new hope. 

Hope, that’s has been long gone, may have finally returned with this creature. He knew he couldn’t hope too much, because Thanos would crush it again but hope is what there was only left by now. Loki had tilted his head, probably wondering where his head was right now. 

‘’I don’t know exactly what you are thinking right now Spiderling, but maybe I’m not the one you’re looking for. In my world I was a burden, a God under mind control of the Titan and I destroyed New York. So please don’t see me as a savior because I really am not.’’

Peter frowned, because he couldn’t think when this event had happened in this universe. Had it really happened, he couldn’t remember. His world was every day in ruins already for a very long time, he couldn’t exactly remember the time when there was any good here. 

He had met his Loki, two times. The first time they met, he had already turned his day upside down because of the little pranks he had set up in the city. It kept him on his toes the whole day long, but when he looked at it now, he could only see it as a fun memory. 

The second time was just before his death in a dream, don’t know why he was exactly chosen to be the one the jokester called but it was a nice surprise. They had met each other in his own room, and he told him that his death was near, he could feel it. And that he as Spiderman always had to be there for the little guy even if times were rough. 

And Peter kept that promise he made to the God until this day, so he hoped the other version of Loki would be proud of him. Maybe who knows, was he now watching both of them standing on the rooftop, with a little smile on his face. 

Peter took Loki’s hands in his own and the God sent a confused glance towards him and their combined hands. When he looked up, Peter knew Loki would only see a face of acceptance and hope. He saw Loki swallow a lump in his throat and Peter smiled at him. 

‘’What I remember of the Loki of my universe, he wasn’t the greatest either in the beginning. He was a jokester and did give the Avengers some unnecessary trouble, but he changed. He came to me before he died and told me to protect this city, the little man. And I held my promise to him till this day. 

So I believe people can change, that’s the only hope we have left you know. I believe you could be our savior, and you could change the world for the better. I believe in you, I believe in us. I believe in everyone who could possibly change something.’’

He didn’t know he was shedding tears until they were streaming down his face, and Loki wiped them away. Still he saw the same emotions and the same sadness and tears gathering in his own eyes. They both swallowed a lump and cleared their throats. 

‘Peter, I…’’, Loki couldn’t finish his sentence because of a scream further on in the city. Both supers looked at each other before they jumped off the roof and towards the scream. 

***

Whistling Wade trotted through the city, it had been a while when he was on Midgard. A few people glanced at him while he was walking, but Wade only waved and people minded their businesses very quickly. Everyone already had a feeling he was bad luck. 

He passed a few shops, he and Peter always visited when the times were good. Mostly to buy comics but here and there he could recognize some clothes shops. When he crossed his favorite taco place, he longed to go inside but he wasn’t welcome there anymore. 

Most people that were on the streets were teens and a few elderly. The elderly walked in a huge bow around him, while the teens were mostly curious. The aliens only gave him a friendly nod before they went on with their own search of amusement. 

_ I said why does it feel so good, so good to be bad. _

{Shut up, I cannot hear you sing anymore.} 

_ Getting what I want boy, why does that make you so mad?  _

{Oh lord.} 

Wade grinned, even if it did take some time to get used to his boxes, now he can’t live without them anymore. It helps him to keep amused in the dark and lonely nights on Asgard. Waiting on orders of the purple man, or the Titan as he liked to call himself. 

Now he hears people to be shocked from the screens they are staring at. 

Yes, Wade was a puppet from the Titan, a machine to cause some havoc on Midgard to trick the Avengers from their hideouts. Thanos wants them all death, on or their knees before them. And in return he won’t harm Peter from saving the little man on earth. 

So every few months Thanos sent Wade on mission on Midgard for a few days to report and to cause havoc. This went on already for three years, three goddamn years. And he had sold his soul to the devil already a few years prior, did it break his heart to see his boy so devastated. Absolutely. 

But he did what he thought was right at that moment, did he hate himself now for that. Yes. He hates to see the hateful look inside his boys eyes when they cross paths when he is sent to Midgard. And when did he start to call his own earth Midgard…

A smell wandered in his nose and when he looked at his right, he saw the red and blue spandex swinging away. He longed to hold his babe in his arms again, but he knew he had a long way to go to win his trust back. He sighed but was on alert again when he saw the same lanky man follow his babe. 

Wade was sure he had seen this man before, but he couldn’t put his finger on it where. He had something familiar surrounding him, he knew he had met this person already. But where exactly was the place, he and this man had met each other, and in which circumstances? 

_ I don’t like him, he’s too near to what’s us.  _

{Possessive being, Peter is allowed to go near another man.} 

_ And still I don’t like him.  _

{*sigh*}

He had to agree to both of them, he didn’t like the man either, but still Peter was a free being and could go make friends with others. He had to get to know the other one more, he had to get both of their attention. A little dark smile came onto his face, it was time to create chaos. 

He wandered a bit further in the city, away from those two and searched for a good victim. He swore to himself though to not do her harm, only to scare her a bit. He didn’t need the wrath of his babe any further, even if Peter already knew what he was capable of. 

It wasn’t exactly the first time Wade had strayed from the right path, Peter and him had met in one of his murder sprees. It was the anniversary of Vanessa’s death, Wade’s first true love. Even if Wade only hurts the bad guys, in that time, he still was at his worst. 

After a mission of his, to kill a rapist, he sat on a rooftop when another red clothed man swung onto it. He had heard of the new superhero but never really had tried to look into him. So when he saw it was just a kid, it was a hell of a surprise for him. And that smell, god it was heavenly. 

He shook himself out of the memory, it was one of his best memories he still had of his love. He didn’t want to share it with all of you out there just yet, you had to deserve this kind of memory by reading this god damned soap opera. 

So he went on with the mission, there was a nice looking woman. With blonde hair and blue eyes, not exactly his type but well she was the best option out of all the others. Because honestly Wade had his own restrictions, no kids or elderly would be hurt. 

‘’Well hello there love, sorry I have to do this but I need someone’s attention’’, he said before he retrieved his katana’s and walked to the woman. And it had the effect he was waiting for, she screamed. 

He swirled and made tricks with his katana while slowly walking towards her, she was so scared she couldn’t move. He heard and smelled his babe coming closer, and just before he reached the woman, one of his Katana’s was webbed to the wall behind her. 

‘’Well hello there babe, nice to see you still want to say hey’’, he smiled when he turned around. 

Peter had his mask on but he still saw the angry and hurt look on his face. He looked at the man next to him, and now when he saw him from up close, he could finally recognize the man. It was the lost prince of Asgard, the one who offered his life to save his brother. 

Wade was left speechless and that was also a first, even his boxes were quiet. The woman who didn’t know either of them was backing away and then running for her life. Loki was the first to see her go and it made him smile, Wade frowned and when he looked behind him he groaned. 

‘’Come on, there is no fun in running away sweetcheeks. Oh well she wasn’t important anyway’’, he said when he turned around again and now was greeted with two supers ready to fight. 

Wade smiled and clapped while jumping up and down. Peter groaned while Loki only just looked confused. Wade grinned when he grabbed his other Katana and tried to hurt Loki, never his Spiderbabe. 

‘’Like the good old times, isn’t that right Webs’’, he said while looking beside him and being disappointed that Peter wasn’t next to him. 

He looked around while still keeping his gaze on the God before him, he couldn’t exactly lose his upper hand in this fight. He didn’t know which tricks he had in store to get away from a fight. Loki did a good job though blocking his aims and giving some fight with his magic. 

Now he had the chance to get a good look at the supposed to be dead God. And even if there were many similarities, there were also a few differenties from the last time he had seen him. Like the color of his eyes and he wore his hair differently, and the smell was the last and most important difference between the two. 

Instead of the strong smell of Alpha, it was now a sweeter smell, still quite prominent but definitely the smell of an Omega. This was a different Loki, he didn’t know how exactly he came here, but he wasn’t from here originally. If this detail was important for the Titan to know, well Wade wasn’t so sure. 

He still hadn’t seen his Spiderbabe anywhere since a few minutes ago, and this Loki was a good component for him. Still he wanted some fun with his own babe, maybe it would be a while before he would see him again. He didn’t have to look far when someone new came onto the scene with Webs right beside him. 

‘’Oh great there is Tin-Man’’, he murmured and Loki was suddenly distracted and with that distraction he pushed the God a few meters backwards. 

With that push a blue ray pushed him also into the wall and he groaned, when a hole was now in his abdomen. The red and gold looking robot looked towards the direction where the God and his babe were before he turned his attention towards him again. A new ray of blue ready to fly towards him.

‘’You have two options, Deadpool. Or you could go now and leave us alone. Or I kill you now and we leave either way without a trace to follow and you will have to go back either way’’, he knew the man was smirking behind the control of his robot. 

‘’Fine, I’ll be back though’, he said before he rewind his watch and a portal sent him back to Asgard and into his little prison cell. 

***

Tony sighed when Deadpool was finally gone to wherever he had sent himself to. He looked where his kid was and was left speechless when he finally could take a good look at who was beside him. 

It was not possible, it couldn’t be. Loki was dead, Thor had seen him die on Asgard after Ragnarok and their sister Hela, when Thanos had first taken interest in Asgard. He had comforted Thor himself when he was back on earth after he lost almost everyone he cared about. 

He moved himself closer and landed next to his kid, when he heard the signal that he was in trouble. It hadn’t taken even two minutes to be there, even if they all were in hiding he couldn’t let anyone else die whom he cared about. When the creature looked at him though, there wasn’t any other explanation. It was Loki. 

He lifted his face mask and the most beautiful aroma reached his nose, he hadn’t smelt anything so lovely since Pepper died. And it made his heart ache and his head toll. When the green eyes reached his brown everything fell into place. But before Tony could say something or reach out to him, he disappeared. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes to the realisation Tony has died in his world and that this version of the man is his mate. Tony arrives at home and tells the rest of the team he has found his mate and that his mate is Loki. Peter makes a phone call to MJ after his run in with Wade and comes also to a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m truly jinxing myself I’m telling you.   
> Two 3K chapters on one day, who am I?   
> Hii all  
> Hope you had a great day (or having a great day).  
> And I hope I make your day a bit brighter with another update of this story!   
> Words are flowing and I have too much motivation to write on this new project.   
> The Avengers are finally here, and with that a bit more drama!   
> Kudos and comments are still appreciated, they keep me motivated to write more!   
> Mistakes as always are all mine.

_ And I am Iron Man. _

_ And I am Iron Man. _

Flashes of his universe were haunting his brain, he didn’t even know if it was really his universe. But he had a feeling that it was, his world has lost the one hero they all deserved. And now to see the same face before him was too much, and also the smell.

He had no other choice and let himself zap to the only safe place he knew, Peter’s little apartment. Loki blinked away the flashes, but they still were planted in his brain. _And_ _I am Iron Man._ Then a snap, and then lifeless eyes and arc reactor. Tears in the eyes of the same Spiderling he had got to know in the last couple of hours. Tears in the eyes of Pepper Pots, tears in the eyes of the team.

He sat himself on the little bed that was inside the room, the same tears in the corners of his eyes. He was mourning a man he didn’t really know but still had enough of a heart to offer himself for the greater good. And now he had to face the same man alive in this universe. 

Again karma was a bitch, he didn’t even know which great identity he had done wrong to deserve this kind of bad luck. In the little glimpse he got from the man, he was different from his version of Tony Stark that he saw in the flash of flash forward he got from his world. 

This Tony Stark was a bit older than his version, and he got a huge scar that covered the left side of his face. He wasn’t sure but he thought he had caught a glimpse of a blind left eye too. It looked like this Tony had suffered from a lot too, not only mental but physical too. 

Loki swallowed a lump in his throat, what would his kid think of him now. Wait, when did he start calling the spider his own kid? He groaned in his hands, why is this world even more complicated than his own. Was this the life of the good guy? Otherwise give him the life of the bad guy instead. 

Loki groaned again, no he didn’t want the life of the bad guy either. He just wants no part in any kind of role that was laid upon him by society. He just wanted to be Loki, a guy who you didn’t even give a second glance when he walked by you. Just a proper, normal life. 

The door of his little room opened and Peter came running in, relief flooded his face when he saw him sitting on the bed. Loki was almost sure Tony would be right behind him but he was relieved to find out he wasn’t. He couldn’t see his face just yet, he had to orden his thoughts first. 

‘’I’m glad you are here Loki’’, Peter said while sitting next to him. 

‘’Sorry I didn’t mean to run away, just too many memories and feelings you know’’, Loki shrugged even if that wasn’t the main reason why he exactly ran away. 

‘’Don’t mention it, Tony was a bit hurt but nothing that he can’t handle. We do this on your time alright’’, the kid said and Loki couldn’t remember a time when he was so relieved. 

‘’I think he died in my universe’’, Loki whispered in the silence between them and Peter gave him a sad look. 

‘’Was that the reason why you ran away, because his face reminded you of your Tony?’’, Peter asked. 

‘’We weren’t exactly close so normally it wouldn’t be this hard, but I don’t know it hurted me more than it should be. And maybe it will sound weird but he smelled like home and it made it ten times harder’’, Loki swallowed, the truth now laying out in the open inside the little room.

Peter looked shocked at first but a creepy smile krept upon his face very quickly. Loki wouldn’t admit it but it made him a bit uneasy, and he felt himself growing hotter within a minute. Peter started laughing and Loki didn’t know what he should think now about this kid. Was he slowly losing his mind right now? 

‘’Home huh, you really don’t know much about our world do you?’’, Peter smiled and Loki shook his head. 

‘’What do you know about the basics about ABO?’’, Peter asked next and Loki thought about the basics he had learned from his mother on other universes. 

‘’If I remember correctly, Alpha’s are at the top of the food chain, Beta’s are like the regular humans while Omega’s have the least rights and are at the bottom of the food chain. You can recognize someone’s orientation by smell. 

Alpha’s have the most prominent smells, it is supposed to attract Omega’s but not either Alpha is comparable to any Omega. Bèta’s don’t really have a smell around them, they are mostly neutral. Omega’s have a lighter and sweeter smell to also attract Alpha’s but also because they have to care for the little ones. 

There are stories that you all have a mate…’’, and Loki stopped his ramble, finally putting all the pieces together, ‘’that almost always smells like home.’’

Peter looked at him with a proud face, like he couldn’t almost believe that his information on the ABO world was that excessive. So Tony was his mate in the world, well that makes it so much more complicated. Because mates were treasured and Tony won’t let him go that easily. 

Tony Stark was his mate, and for the first time in Loki’s life he didn’t know what he had to do with this information. 

*** 

Tony landed outside of the Avengers stakeout, all of them were hiding in a bungalow in the woods. How would he tell Thor now, that a version of his brother was now walking around in this world? And more importantly that this Loki was his mate, literally sent from heaven. Or space, but for Tony it felt like a gift from heaven. 

After losing a lot because of the Titan, Tony had been in a depression for quite some time. He had hid himself in the little room he built himself from scratch with some equipment from the old Avengers tower, and was mourning Pepper there. Rodey was there for him, but Tony had to mourn her alone. 

It took months for him to start talking again to the rest of the team. They had lost a lot during the battle, good friends were gone forever. Pepper, Gamora, Loki and the most painful person for the team itself Carol Danvers. She was the key to win the war against Thanos. 

When Wade sliced through her armor when she was on her most vulnerable, was the second everything went to shit. That’s the moment when they all knew the Titan had won. And her death wasn’t the worst for Tony, no it was the heartbreak he saw on Peter’s face when he saw what the love of his life had done to one of his teammates. 

Tony walked inside and was greeted by the rest of the team. Steve, Barnes, Rodey, Natasha, Clint, Stephen, Wong, Wanda, Vision, Thor, Bruce, Darcy, Jane, Scott, Cassie, Hope, Quill, Groot, Drax, Rocket and Nebula. They all looked expectantly at him, and hopeful that he would have Peter next to him. 

But he had to disappoint, his kid had other businesses to handle, the missing God. He remembers the big looking emerald orbs and the haunted look he gave him before disappearing. And that smell, it was pure heaven, now he understood the guys who had found their soulmate. How they couldn’t shut up about their smell, because now he had the experience himself he could write a book about it too. 

It was the perfect combination for him, for all the good times before the snap. The tinkering in his lab and producing the newest kinds of tech. The coffee he consumed to make those products happen. And the scent was sweetened with the right balance of vanilla. It was addicting. 

‘’How’s the kid doing’’, Steve was the first to ask. 

‘’He’s fine, it was Wade again’’, Tony rolled his eyes with the statement. 

First he was okay with the merc with a mouth, he was a bit of a stalker but Tony liked him fine enough. Okay no, he only tolerated him because he was the right one for Peter. But when he broke the kid’s heart and stamped on it, the book closed on Tony’s part. And honestly for the whole team was it the last drip. 

‘’What was that douchebag doing on earth again. The last time I heard he was on Asgard kissing Thanos ass’’, Clint growled, not liking the merc either. 

‘’I don’t know Clint but he’s gone now’’, Tony said. 

‘’Where is the Spiderling by the way’’, Natasha asked. 

Tony opened his mouth but no words came out of it, and he closed it again. He went towards the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee to evade the question. In the common room now all the Avengers were even more curious about the whereabouts of the kid, and why Tony was doing weird. 

When the coffeemaker pinged he poured himself a cup and turned around, and the whole team was now gathered in their little kitchen. Tony sipped his coffee while trying to dodge all the curious stares directed his way. He didn’t know how to broach the subject in a subtle way. 

‘’I have found my mate’’, he said and there were murmurs everywhere around him. The first one to congratulate him was Thor with a slap on his back. 

‘’That’s amazing news, my friend. We have to celebrate that’’, he said and the girls were on board with that, while some others were a bit hesitant. 

‘’And it’s Loki’’, he said then and now all the murmurs about the festivities died down and an uncomfortable silence settled inside the kitchen. 

Thor stumbled a bit away from Tony and Bruce was at his side in the minute, soothing his mate as best as he could. Tony swallowed the awkwardness away and cleared his throat. 

‘’I don’t know how this happened but a Loki from another universe if I may believe Peter has come to us. He doesn’t know much about this world but Peter is at his side and is teaching him everything he has to know. When he saw me he zapped away and Peter is now searching for him.’’

‘’Are you sure it’s really Loki and not some jokester?’’, Steve asked him and Tony shook his head. 

‘’It really is him Steve, he looked younger somehow and has green eyes instead of blue ones but it was really him. He has the same armor and the same way of using magic. And he’s an Omega.’’

With that another round of murmurs started, the girls were giggling with an inside joke. Thor looked like he was about to faint, and Bruce was right next to him holding his hand. Steve didn’t know how to hold himself now, but he saw the amusement shining in his eyes. 

Yes, the irony was great, he knew it himself. He and this universe Loki weren’t exactly friends, they tolerated each other for the team but otherwise they were avoiding each other. Both Alpha’s were constantly fighting for the upper hand for a leading place next to Steve. 

So now to have another Loki turning up in this universe as an Omega and his mate was the icing on the cake. But Tony had to admit he already felt the connection with the scared looking man and already had a spot carved out for him in his heart. If the Omega would give him a chance, he wouldn’t disappoint. 

He didn’t know what sort of face he was making, probably one of a teenager with his first crush because suddenly at his left Clint started to laugh. He was making kissing faces and Natasha smacked him across the head, while giving him the stink eye. He felt the color on his cheeks and in his neck. 

Jane took a spot next to him and smiled. ‘’We are all happy for you Tony for finally finding the one you’ve been waiting for. You deserve it after everything you’ve been through the last couple of years.’’

All the team members nodded, and Tony felt warm inside. It was the first time in a long time when he felt this warm inside. After Pepper dying he always felt cold inside, like he was freezing from the inside out. But now when finally finding the new breath he was looking for, he felt himself warming up for the first time. 

‘’Loki is back’’, Thor murmured in the back of the kitchen, and for the first time in a long time also, a smile was spreading on the Asgardians prince’s face. 

‘’Yeah big guy, he really is’’, Darcy said next to him and a little unsure smile was also spreading on her face. 

And suddenly the truth came running back to him. Shit. This was going to be a hell of a ride. When he looked at Darcy, he saw the pain inside her eyes, blacked out by the happiness she tried to show. He totally forgot those two were a thing before he died as an Alpha. Well a bit of drama never hurted anyone right? 

***

Peter stayed with Loki until the events of the day came rushing to him and he fell asleep. Seeing Wade again did hurt him again, like every time he visited earth for that purple excuse of a villain. 

He was in need for a bit of familiarity so he called the first person that came into mind. He didn’t need to wait very long, because on the second ring the girl answered. 

‘’What’s up loser, long time since you last called’’, the sound of his best friend came through the line. 

After the snap, Peter didn’t want to have another friend of his killed so he brought her to one of his safehouses. And because he didn’t want to stray too much attention towards her, he only visited when there was really no other option. Or he really needed a friend to talk to. 

‘’Hey MJ, I just needed to hear your voice again’’, Peter said and he knew he sounded tired. 

‘‘Wade again?’’, she asked him because they both knew he only called when he had a run in with his lover, who broke his heart. 

‘’Wade again’’, he affirmed. 

‘’What has he done now?’’, she asked. 

‘’He hurted a new friend of mine. A friend who literally fell from space this morning’’, he said with a little laugh. 

‘’What now?’’, she laughed too. 

So Peter told her everything about the meeting with Loki, and even MJ was a bit speechless when he said that name. Because they all knew how Loki died here to protect his brother from dying, like a real hero. Even if he liked to call himself an anti-hero. 

He told her about the run in with Wade and how he had hurted Loki in the process. And he told her about the revelation that Tony was Loki’s mate, both of them were now laughing. It was just so funny that fate could be so weird sometimes. How on earth could karma pair those two together? 

Fate could be cruel sometimes, because he still couldn’t figure out how it could all go so wrong with his love life. One second everything was good, they had their ups and downs like every normal couple but they were happy. And the next second he killed Carol and broke Peter’s heart with it. 

Carol was a bit of a big sister figure for Peter, she replaced the role of May when he had died from lung cancer. She was always there for him when he needed someone to talk to, when he couldn’t talk to MJ or Wade about it. She was like family for him, and then she was killed by his lover. 

He didn’t know he was crying again until he heard MJ talking nonsense in his ear. Sometimes he wished she was his mate instead of Wade, because he knew she never could have hurt him so much like Wade had done. They had tried in their high school years, but they had figured out quite soon in their relationship it wasn’t right and it was better to stay friends. 

And then it all came around when he first saw Wade, sitting there on their rooftop. He never had stood still by the fact that he could be gay, but it didn’t matter. Wade was his, and he was Wade’s. It was time to close that chapter of his book, but it wasn’t simple. 

He was his mate, they promised each other to always be there for each other. Peter deserved answers, deserved to know why he had killed Carol. Why it was needed to hurt Peter that much. If their love wasn’t enough for Wade…

‘’Come back to me loser, he doesn’t deserve you’’, MJ whispered through the line. 

‘’No you’re right he really doesn’t, but then again I still love him MJ. After everything he has done to me and my friends, I still love the asshole.’’

‘’Of course you still love him Peter, he’s your one true love. You don’t just forget him and everything you’ve both been through. The good and bad times Pete. He promised you the world and you believed him and when he betrayed you, he still took a piece of your heart with him. And secretly you still hope he comes back to you, even against all the odds.’’

MJ was right, even after everything Peter wanted to believe his Wade would find a way back to him. Even if Peter couldn’t and won’t forget the things he had done, he was sure he could forgive him in time. When he had the right explanation. Peter Parker was still helplessly in love with Wade Wilson. 

He and MJ talked a bit more about her life after his confession about still loving Wade. But then sleep krept upon him and they both said goodbyes to each other, and Peter promised to call more in the future. With that Peter went to his bedroom, stripped himself from his clothes and went to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some flashes from another universe. Loki is taking a bath and has a run in with someone. While on Asgard Thanos is bored and is asking a report from Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii all!  
> Hope you are having a great day!  
> I have another (smaller) update for you! I think the baseline is set and now on to the fun stuff. I don’t know how long this fic will be but I guess around 50-100K. I hope that’s okay for all of you. Sometimes I wish I could write longer updates or drag the descriptions on and on, but I’m not that kind of person I’m afraid 🙈  
> Still I hope you all are experiencing some good times while reading this, more an author can’t hope for.  
> I’ll stop the rambling now. Enjoy the chapter, kudos and comments are still appreciated.  
> Mistakes as always are all mine!

Tony couldn’t sleep, his head was everywhere, and for the first time not because he wanted to invent something to defeat the Titan. No because of one person that he didn’t even know, how could one meeting define the rest of your life? 

He couldn’t shake the first glances he had seen of the God of him. He looked like he had seen a ghost but even then he was beautiful. Tony groaned when he realised he already was falling for the God. And they even haven’t met properly, he only had seen his face once. 

When he thought of love, the only face he could see was from Pepper. She was his first real love, not the flicks he had here and there when he was young. But a real relationship with real feelings and plans they had made. And now Tony was wondering what Pepper would think of all of this…

She would probably be supportive if she was still alive, she would take a step back for his happiness. Selfless, loving Pep, it still hurts him that she sacrificed herself for him to live. He didn’t even know how it happened or why, he was ready to die and suddenly she was there to take the blow herself and die instead. 

He blamed himself for it, if he could have done something to prevent it, he would go back in time and restore it. But they didn’t have the time stone either so he couldn’t time travel, or he had to build a machine to do so.  _ I love you 3000. _

Where did that thought come from? He never said that to anyone, but still it felt so familiar somehow. Now that different universes were also a thing, could that come from the universe Loki originally came from?  _ You can rest now.  _

‘’Pep, is that you?’’, he asked into the darkness of his room.

_ We’re gonna be fine, you can rest now.  _

Flashes of a world that looked like his own, in the same ashes and flames, but no sign of the Titan anywhere. Pepper sat there with tears in her eyes, bruised and heartbroken but fine. His kid was standing a bit behind her with the same look on his face. 

The rest of the team were all on their knees bowing to someone on the other side where they were kneeling. He felt the beating of his own heart come to a halt, only for a second before the flashes ended and was transported back to his own room. Did he just die? 

It was definitely his team, it was definitely Pepper, but it wasn’t his world exactly. How could he have seen this, there’s no way this is possible. And it is the first time this had ever happened to him. It had to do something with Loki, there was no other explanation for this.

But if it’s because of Loki, how is it possible that he can see it too? Well, there wasn’t going to be any sleep anymore, so he pulled the covers from him. He pulled on a sweatshirt and his slippers before he went out of his room. The light was still on, so that meant someone or more people couldn’t sleep either. 

He went towards the kitchen, and sitting at the table were Steve, Darcy and Thor. Thor and Steve were in a conversation while Darcy was stirring inside her cup of coffee. When he walked inside she was the first one to look up and gave him a small smile. 

‘‘Couldn’t sleep either?’’, she asked him and he shook his head. 

‘’Nope, thinking about Pepper and then having flashes from other universes. I think I died somewhere’’, he joked and Thor looked at him with big round eyes. 

‘‘You shouldn’t have those or you must have a connection’’, Thor said, ‘’Loki.’’

All the eyes were on the God now, so he wasn’t crazy to think that Loki was the link between the two. But that didn’t explain why he could see through the different universes either. He knew Loki could do much, but that really took different levels when he could see through universes. 

‘’Loki is powerful but he can’t be that powerful Thor’’, Steve reasoned and Darcy tilted her head. 

‘’Maybe he could be, but maybe there is another source entwined with it. We all have seen this kind of power guys but not exactly this’’, Darcy was the first one to piece the puzzle together. 

‘’You can’t mean’’, Tony said, already having an idea what the girl was talking about. 

‘’He’s connected with one of the stones, and I have already an idea that it is the space stone…’’

Tony was too tired to have this conversation on a brain without caffeine, while he was making himself a cup of coffee. He thought about the option it really could be that he was also connected to a stone like some of them were. If it was the case, they had a chance again against Thanos. 

A new hope was spreading inside his bones, they had a chance to avenge all the people who died. He had a chance to avenge Pepper to not let her death be a waste. To avenge Carol and to win the war after all those years be under a tight leash of Thanos. 

He looked up from his cup of coffee and he saw the same hope planted on the faces before him. All the faces before him had the same train of thought like he had, now they only had to find Loki and fight for the greater good. Whatever it takes. 

‘’We need to find Loki.’’

***

Loki was waking up from his night sleep, and honestly when was the last time he properly slept? Okay he as a God didn’t need exactly sleep to survive, or at least a lot less than the normal humans. But still this was his first good night sleep in almost a year. 

Still his dreams were haunted by some memories even if it took place in a time he didn’t exactly live through. He saw him dying again, he saw the broken face of his friends and his loved ones. He saw the funeral and the arc reactor floating on the lake.

It was so real like he was really there, and maybe deep inside his heart he longed to be there too. He wanted to go home already, even if he liked the kid enough it wasn’t the same. He longed to go back and make peace with his own brother and the people he had hurted. 

And then he wanted to die in peace too because he already knew they would all be fine in the end. But no, he had to suffer in another universe where the Titan was being the leader of the world. Where the good guys had to go in hiding and where the aliens had the power. 

Where there were complicated second genders and mates, and where he was paired to Tony fucking Stark. He didn’t exactly know what fate had in mind when putting him here, but he was sure it was having a great laugh now about it. He groaned while looking at the ceiling of his little room. 

He was in due time for a bath too if he could go by his smell. His coffee/oil/vanilla scent was basked in a bitter smell. Loki groaned again because he didn’t pack any clothes because he hadn’t exactly foreseen a trip to a whole other universe. Well he had to improvise then. 

He stepped on his toes towards the door of his room and opened it without making any sound. He peeked outside and when he didn’t hear his Spiderling anywhere he sneaked towards the bathroom. He opened the door and was glad that he wasn’t here either. 

He closed himself in and looked around. The room itself was again a bit on the smaller side, with a sink right before him, and a shower on his right. On his left he found a little toilet. It was all clean, no cloud of dust was anywhere to be found. He stripped himself out his clothes and zapped them into the laundry basket. 

He turned on the shower and while he waited on the water to warm up he did his businesses. There was a little window above him and it was still dark, so it was still before dawn. He had to be quiet not to wake up the kid then, maybe he could make breakfast for the both of them. 

He stepped under the showerhead when the temperature was warm enough and finally relaxed as the water rained onto him. It had been a really long time when he could really enjoy washing himself. In Asgard he always used a cleaning spell for himself and on earth he really wasn’t in the right headspace to do so. 

He used soap and shampoo from the kid, he had to go to the store for himself sometime soon. He liked the smell enough because it had a neutral scent to it, but he really wanted his soaps with vanilla too. Oh he guessed that’s why vanilla was also a part of his scent because of him. 

He knew the oil and the coffee was more for to attract Tony to his smell, and he rolled his eyes at that thought. In every universe Tony would be coffee addicted and would love to invent in his lab hours long. He sighed and let the shower wash the stress and doubts away. 

When the stream began to become colder he turned the shower off and zapped himself a towel of one of the cupboards. He zapped himself another to wrap it around his wet hair and hummed when he wrapped a third around his waist when he was all dried up. 

He opened the door again without a thought and jumped when behind the door was standing no other than Tony himself. Both were nailed to the ground because of the shock. He felt the appreciated glance of the human going up and down his body and Loki shivered from the promises those eyes held. 

Then it all came rushing back and he let out a squeak before he slammed the door shut again. His heart was pounding in his ribcage and he felt warm everywhere, Loki swallowed a lump. He cursed himself about being so stupid to let his walls down so soon. 

He visioned his garderobe from Asgard in his head, all his different clothing. Luckily for Loki he was such an organizing freak that he knew every piece of clothing he owned and where he had put it. And of course he didn’t know exactly which pieces of clothing he had to pick.

He had to be presentable for his mate, his brain added. And with that he cursed himself again and gave him a mental facepalm. It didn’t even matter what Tony would think of his outfit. He had seen him already half naked, even if it wasn’t the intention. So he could not be picky about his clothing. 

He took a pair of jeans and a simple shirt and a jeans jacket, honestly Loki didn’t know exactly why he picked the jacket but he felt like it. Loki wanted to start over again, and the first step he would take to start a new life. Is a new chance of clothing, so everything Loki wouldn’t pick before he would now wear. 

With his outfit chosen, he visioned it again and zapped. When he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror he was happy to see that it worked. Maybe the shirt was a bit too long and the pants a bit too baggy but he didn’t care. It was probably because this version of Loki was an Alpha. 

He would shop for himself later, but first things first, he had to confront Tony again. When he looked in the mirror again he saw the blush on his cheeks with the thought of the Alpha. And again he gave himself a mental facepalm, it looked like he was a highschooler again with his first crush… 

Here goes nothing, he thought when he opened the door and made his way towards the living room where he heard voices.

***

‘’Go get that awful excuse of a merc Ebony’’, the Titan said and his most trusty follower nodded.

‘’Of course your highness’, he almost smirked at him but did what he was told to and walked outside of the throne room towards the cell Wade was held.

Thanos was bored when he looked around the room, fingers tapping on the seat. When he had snapped the gauntlet and had crowned himself to the ruler of the world he had thought it would be more adventurous but really it was kind of boring. 

Everyone was keeping their promises on earth and nobody had stepped out of line just yet. It looked like they had finally bowed down to their new king, but honestly Thanos missed some fun in his life. Getting all the stones and fighting the Avengers gave him a purpose in life, now it was just boring. 

So he went to Asgard but honestly even there the fight wasn’t great and they bowed easily too. He knew he had other realms to visit but honestly it really wasn’t his priority right now. He had enough already but still he missed something. 

‘’You called Titan’’, Wade walked inside with Ebony on his heels. 

Thanos glared at the Midgardian but the merc held his head high and answered the stare with one of his own. Thanos sighed inwardly, even if he had some respect for the creature before him, he still got on his nerves all the time. 

‘’Anything new on Midgard?’’, Thanos asked already directly. 

Wade looked away for a second and Thanos sat on the tip of his seat, would finally something interesting happen? Then he looked back at him but shook his head, but he didn’t believe him.

‘’I can smell the lies coming off of you Deadpool. Spill or should I pay a visit to what’s yours?’’, he asked and Wade sent him the stink eye before finally sighing.

‘’There’s someone new Sire. Loki has returned.’’, with that not only Thanos was smiling but the head of the queen and king of Asgard went up and both were looking at Wade with faces full of fear. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and some of the Avengers are meeting each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii all  
> I’m here again with another update, it’s a bit more a heartfelt chapter than a plot chapter. But we are still moving the plot along just fine.   
> Enjoy this chapter, kudos and comments are still appreciated.   
> Mistakes as always are all mine.

Peter didn’t like to be woken up before nine these days, after a night full of patrolling except for yesterday and after being graduated from school, he wanted some sleep to catch up the nights he didn’t get any sleep. So when he was rudely woken up by knocking on his window he groaned. 

When he looked at his right, Tony was standing there with the whole Avengers crew behind him. Peter blinked dumbly at them before Tony started knocking again and beckoning him over to open the window. Peter doubted going to bed again and let them be there for another two hours, but he knew the knocking would never stop. Tony Stark was a stubborn man like that. 

Peter threw his head back and groaned again before walking towards his window and let the Avengers inside his little apartment. Tony was the first to get through the window and he hugged Peter, like he hadn’t seen him in like years, even if it only was a couple of hours ago. 

Peter rolled his eyes at the person he had the strongest connection with in the whole group of Supers. Steve, Bucky, Thor, Stephen and Wanda came through next and the last one to get through the window and closed him again was Nat. Steve, Bucky, Stephen and Thor gave him a slap on the back while Nat and Wanda also gave him a little hug. 

‘’Nice to see you and all but what was so important that it couldn’t wait until a proper hour. It’s six in the morning you guys, you know I hate to be woken up so soon’’, Peter grumbled. 

‘’There are new revelations and we need to speak to Loki about them. Wanda and Stephen are here to explain it a bit better’’, Tony said and the wheels in the brain of the kid were turning.

‘’You don’t mean that…’’, he said and the whole team nodded. 

Peter groaned again, great of course he had to come with a connection to one of the stones. Like he already didn’t get enough attention to just fall from space into a whole new universe. Peter needed a cup of coffee to get through the morning already, it would be an interesting day that’s for sure. 

‘’Well you know your way, I need to get some clothes on. So up you go and I’ll be with you in a moment’’, he pushed all the Avengers out of his room and closed the door in front of their faces. 

Honestly he loved them all to death, but come on they really had to work on their timing. Like it couldn’t wait to drop a bomb like this on them for another few hours, no it had to be at six in the morning. He grumbled the whole way to his little closet and picked the first shirt and pants he could find. 

He opened the door and he saw Tony standing before his bathroom door with no other Avengers in his line of sight. Peter tilted his head and listened and when he concentrated he heard the shower running. Oh great, the God was also an early waker that will be fun. 

‘’Creeper’’, Peter joked when he walked past Tony and he flipped him the bird.

He walked inside his living room and the girls were on the couch, Steve and Bucky were preparing some breakfast in the kitchen while Thor and Stephen were talking quietly at the fireplace. Peter smiled and wished it could be like this always, everyone together. 

It would stay a wish for a long time, because it could only happen when the Titan wasn’t around anymore, and Peter knew that was only a slight chance. He caught the eye of Nat and she probably saw the longing inside his eyes because she smiled warmly at him and opened up her arms for a hug. 

Peter was walking towards her when he heard a weird sound coming from the hallway and heard his bathroom door slammed shut. All the team members' eyes flew towards the door of the living room where Tony was walking in with a dreamy look on his face. 

Peter facepalmed himself and groaned while the others were mostly amused with his antics. He knew this would happen eventually, and he had warned Tony sort of. When he looked at the two girls again, he saw both of the secret smiles they shared with another. 

‘’I told you so, that you were being a creep but did you do something about it and come with me to the living room. Nooo, you kept standing there and now you scared Loki, good job lover boy’’, Peter sighed and the whole team was now full on laughing. 

Peter sat himself next to the two girls and they both hugged him close between them. It took a full on five minutes before he heard the door open softly again and another two minutes before he heard soft footsteps coming closer. The team had heard it too and all were looking expectantly at the door. 

Peter heard with his enchanted hearing that the heart of Loki was going crazy, and when he looked at Thor, Steve and Bucky they all heard it too. Thor had the most broken look on his face, not knowing why his brother was so afraid to come closer to them. 

‘’I think he needs a little push, go help your friend darling’’, Natasha whispered in his ear and Peter smiled at her and nodded before he stood up. 

He crossed the living room, and Tony who was standing a bit at the sideline before he was at the door. He stepped one foot out of it before he was snatched away into the pantry of his and that door closed too. Loki was standing there with his face full of fear, his vanilla scent spiked bitter. A sign that he was stressed about meeting all of them. 

It was quite dark but he also saw the change of clothing, and he had to be honest it looked quite good on the man. Maybe it wasn’t exactly his right size but he liked the combination of it. He was quite sure the girls would absolutely love him and probably will create a whole new garderobe. 

But with that change he was also quite curious how exactly he had gotten those clothes. Did he robbed some store or where did it come from? He thought he had seen some of the clothes on his version of Loki. Oh, he had robbed his own garderobe on Asgard. 

Loki had tilted his head when he saw where he was looking, and when he looked at himself, Peter was sure he saw a blush spreading on the high cheekbones. Definitely another sign this was another Loki, his version would have never blushed. Peter smiled at the God and an unsure small smile was also spreading on his face. 

‘’Come on Loki, there is no need to be afraid. I promise Tony won’t attack you’’, Peter joked, ‘’but I’m not sure if he wouldn’t bite.’’ 

Loki had now his arms crossed and one eyebrow rose to his hairline. Peter couldn’t help himself but laugh out loud with the face the God was making. Loki huffed but Peter saw his shoulders relax just a little bit, and hey progress was progress. 

‘’They all are excited to meet you, believe it or not they all have missed you’’, Peter tried again. 

‘’But that’s the problem isn’t it, I’m not really him. What if they don’t like me at all’’, the uncertainty in his voice was almost too much to handle for Peter. 

‘’If it may help you, I like this version of you much better than the other one. And Tony is already at your service when you only give a snap of your fingers, he would absolutely do anything you ask him to.’’

Peter saw the wheels in Loki’s head turning but his shoulders finally relaxed enough and a determined face made a way onto his uncertain one. Peter smiled and hooked his arm so that the God could hook into his. Loki gave him an uncertain smile again and hooked his arm into his and both of them left the pantry. 

Peter winked at Loki before they both took the last step and into the living room. He felt the tension again in the God next to him when he first saw the people who were there. At the corner of his eye he saw Loki switching from one person to another, he gave some curious glances to a few while on others they were a bit unsure. 

When he looked at last at Thor, Peter didn’t know which emotions were all displayed in Loki’s eyes but they weren’t all of love. Some were fear, others were love, and others were self hate. Loki sighed through his nose and gave Peter a nod, he unhooked their arms and then everything went at once. 

Thor almost flew towards them and held Loki like he would never let him go again, he saw the helpless look Loki give him before he turned around and hid his face in his brother’s chest. He saw Thor shaking, and tears were flooding his face, happiness shone through the blue eyes. 

When they finally separated Loki’s eyes were also full of unshed tears, he swallowed a lump and opened his mouth but no words came out of it then a squeaking noise. Thor silenced him again and only gave him another hug before he took a few steps backwards, giving him a once over look. 

‘’I missed you brother, and I know it isn’t exactly you but still you wear his face and that’s enough’’, Thor said sincerely. 

“I think it’s time to make each other's acquaintance again. What do you guys think?”, Peter said and they all nodded. 

***

Loki was overwhelmed with all the attention he got from everyone, and honestly most of them he didn’t even know. He knew Peter now, his brother, Tony, Steve and Natasha but the three others he hadn’t known in the time he was swept away from. 

He had seen them in the glimpses he got from the death of Tony in his own universe, but he didn’t get exactly the chance to meet them properly. The two guys were trying to get through him with their eyes, but Loki held their eyes without a doubt and even raised his eyebrow. 

The one with the long hair who stood next to the Captain was smiling and whispering something in Steve’s ear. The blonde guy looked at him and dared to wink at the now gobsmacked God. The one with the goatee still looked curiously at him and honestly it gave him shivers. 

The girl who was sitting next to Natasha only gave him a friendly nod before she started talking again to the other redhead. He already liked her the best out of the people he didn’t know. Peter was still lingering next to him and gave him the courage to not run away again. 

He felt the eyes of Tony boring in his back, but Loki was scared to turn his gaze towards him. The Alpha was spreading his comforting but protective scent over the room and Loki felt the rest of the tension in his shoulders fading away. Peter gave him a secretive smile and a wink, that totally said something in the line of; I told you so. 

Loki rolled his eyes at him and Peter giggled, everyone’s attention was now on him again and he felt his cheeks warming up. He didn’t like how much he blushed these days, in his world he was the master in camouflaging his emotions but now he was like an open book for anyone to read. 

‘’I made some breakfast’’, Steve was the first to break the awkward silence between all of them.

Peter was the first to sit at the table, the rest of them following after. The table on itself was again a bit small, certainly with all of these bulking men that had to take a seat. Loki wanted to run away again, not feeling comfortable at all between all those Supers. And it wasn’t alone because he had fought them not only 48 hours ago, but because he really didn’t know them well. 

The chance to run away though was taken away from him when he felt a hand on his back leading him towards the group of people. When he turned his head, he saw the secretive smile on Tony’s face and Loki shook his head with his own small smile. There were two seats left, next to Peter and one next to the man with the goatee. 

Loki took the seat next to Peter and Tony followed sitting on his right and started having a conversation with the strange man. All over the table were people having a normal conversation and Loki felt a bit out of place. Everyone knew each other here and he was the odd one left out. 

When he looked up from his plate that was filled with eggs, some toast and a glass of juice, he saw the same redhead staring at him with eyes that told him that it was okay to feel that way. If he had to guess she was the last one to come inside this little group and that she had felt the same way he was feeling now. But her eyes told him too that it would get better and he believed her. 

‘’You are awfully quiet’’, Tony whispered in his ear, and Loki would kill you if you tell anyone but he jumped out of his chair. 

‘’I don’t know you, or I do but I don’t know these versions of you’’, he said as an explanation. 

‘’I don’t think much is different from your world Loki, I’m still the same man like you used to know’’, Tony said but honestly that scared Loki even more. 

If they all knew what he had done in his universe, and how they thought of them in that time, they all would run away screaming. He knew he wasn’t exactly the good guy then, and honestly he didn’t even know who he even was. Was he a good guy, was he a bad guy, he didn’t know which role they had planted on his forehead. 

He was just Loki, not the good guy but also not the bad guy, he was just Loki. Loki the god of Mischief, the one who didn’t know his place in the world. A guy who was transported from his timeline to another. Honestly it was all a mess, but he would try to do things better.

‘’You are not the same far from it but I like to get to know you all. It just will take some time alright?’’, Loki whispered back and with that statement a new emotion spread inside those brown eyes. Hope. 

He had given two people hope in the span of two days, and Loki couldn’t deal with that emotion. Because with hope you could only disappoint people, and Loki had already dealt with disappointment enough in his life. Still he gave the man a little smile. 

Breakfast went well enough, most people walked on eggshells around him but he had found out that Steve was still the one who led the team. That the man with the goatee was the sorcerer Peter had already talked him about, and honestly Loki had a lot of questions for the man. 

Like if there was a way to send him back to his universe again, and how they could do it. But then he looked at the man next to him again and the eagerness to go away subsided into a little corner of his mind. He couldn’t do that to anyone at this table, certainly not for the Spiderling and Tony. 

Damn it, he already had let his walls too far down, the two were already nestled in his heart and buried a stone before the exit. Those two would stay there and won’t come out again. When he looked at the sorcerer he saw some deep wisdom and it wouldn’t surprise Loki if he had already figured him out completely. 

The girl before him was also a witch but who couldn’t control the powers well enough, that’s how the team had found her. She was kept alongside with her brother in a little cell that was in the base of Hydra. Her brother was killed in the battle between the team and Hydra but she had stayed with them. 

‘’There’s something we need to discuss’’, Steve took the lead again and Loki met his eyes. 

In that moment he knew that they had figured something out, and he also knew that he probably wouldn't like the things they had to discuss. When he looked at the girl before him, she didn’t want to meet him in the eye. So it was something important then and he absolutely wouldn’t like it. 

‘’We think you are marked’’, Stephen said and an eyebrow went up to Loki’s hairline again. 

‘’We think that you are bound to one of the infinity stones’’, Wanda explained further and Loki’s eyes went big. 

If there was one thing he didn’t want to mess with was the infinity stones but now they were telling him he really didn’t have a choice in that fact? He looked around the table but they all were looking at him with curious eyes. Loki swallowed, not liking the attention again. 

‘’I don’t know what you are all talking about, but I’m pretty sure I have nothing to do with it.’’

Loki was sure of himself but when he looked around the table, and all the eyes were boring into him. And now was doubting himself, but honestly how laughable would it be when he was connected to a stone. But something inside his brain knew that they were right. 

He thought back again and he heard the same giggle over and over again. And then he knew he was fucked. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is in a lot of pain, her heart still aches for this world’s version of Loki. Tony is having a great time until he hasn’t. And Wade has a conversation with the Queen of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii all!   
> Another day, another 3K chapter.  
> Plot moves forward again surly but slowly.   
> More explanation is giving about the stones and how they exactly ‘work’ in this universe.   
> And my Wade is back! I still have so much fun writing him, and hopefully you like him too!   
> Enjoy this chapter, kudos and comments are still highly appreciated. They keep me motivated to write more!   
> Mistakes as always are all mine!

The world had changed a lot in the couple of years after the Titan was first spotted on earth, Darcy missed the simple times in her life. Looking at the stars and studying them with Jane at her side. They were both a normal couple of friends until they weren’t and they were nurturing the God of Thunder. 

From that moment on Darcy knew their simple life was over, and their universe was something bigger than anyone could even imagine. She stood by Jane and Thor every battle again, she was there on the field taking care of the wounds of the team. She and Jane, always together but still apart. 

She didn’t know when exactly she started having feelings for her best friend but she knew she couldn’t live without her by her side. And then Loki came along and he swept her from her feet, and she could finally take a step back from her feelings for Jane. 

But then he had to die, and didn’t even get a message for her and that broke her again. She never was the one who got attention, always the girl who was standing in the back. The girl everyone forgot about when you were walking and passing her by, nobody had eyes for her.

It was always Jane, or it was always Thor or Loki but never her, she was just your normal type of girl. Not rememberable at all, and honestly she was sick being in the dark, she just wanted to have the spotlights on herself for once in her life. She swallowed and shove those thoughts away into the back of her mind. 

She was at her sixth cup of coffee that day and it even has not exactly started, it was only seven in the morning and she hadn’t slept a wink. Every time she closed her eyes she saw herself with Loki and it hurted her more than you could imagine. They were happy, until they weren’t. 

And now with the other version of him walking around somewhere, her heart couldn’t handle the hurt. Yeah okay call her pity, she didn’t care. She always gave a lot but never received anything back from the people who she gave strength to. And maybe she was done giving and would be taking more from now on. 

Jane walked in the kitchen and was shocked to see her friend already sitting at the table. There was also a note next to her to say that some of them were on their way to Queens to pay a visit to Peter. Jane poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to her. 

‘’How long are you already sitting here’’, Jane asked her sipping her own cup. 

‘’The whole night’’, Darcy answered honestly. 

A yawn made a way out of her, sleep finally catching up on her. Of course Jane saw it too and she gave her a nasty look. Darcy shrugged, it wasn’t like they all have had a good night's sleep in a while. Jane was always the person Darcy had to drag to bed before everything, so now it was the time for Darcy to be irresponsible. 

‘’If it is about Loki, it’s normal to miss him you know. I know how you felt about him and how heartbroken you really were when he died and didn’t leave a message. I was in your shoes you know with Thor. But really maybe you like this version too, you could always cherish your memories with Loki and make new ones with this version.’’

Darcy looked up to her friend and she knew she was right, but it was difficult okay. She loved her Loki, and even if they did share the same face, this Loki could be totally different. And maybe the hard part is that she still has feelings for Loki, so when she will see him with another smell around him it will break her again. 

She knew it was time to move on from him and find another one to love, but do you know the feeling when you are helplessly in love with someone but he doesn’t reciprocate your feelings? Well that it felt like in her case, she still loved him but she knew he never could love her back the way she felt about him. 

‘’You’re right but I’m still in love with him Jane. My feelings never subdued, and now having him back but not really. I have never felt so broken in my life’’, she sighed and Jane looked at her with some pity in her eyes.

Jane took one of her hands in her own and gave a light squeeze in it. Jane wanted to say something but was shut up because of Vision walking into the kitchen. They both knew the man suffered from serious morning swings and they knew how much he appreciated his silence. 

Darcy knew both of them were having another conversation on the topic later today, if she had to guess it from Jane’s eyes. She swung the last bit of now cold coffee in her mouth and placed the mug on the table. 

‘’I’m going to bed, wake me up when something interesting happens alright’’, Darcy whispered in her best friend’s ears.

‘’Alright Darcy, but we’re not done with this conversation. This afternoon we will go out in the city and we will talk further alright?’’, Jane asked her and she nodded. 

She gave a kiss on Jane’s hair before she made a way out of the kitchen. On her way to her room she passed a sleepy Clint and Bruce. They both nodded at her before making a way towards the kitchen. 

She was almost at her room when she was stopped because of a twinge. She looked at her right and she saw the three standing there, eyes full of wisdom and his head tilted.

‘’I am Groot.’’

‘’Everything’s okay Groot, it was just a long night and I’m going to catch some sleep alright. I’ll talk to you later’’, she saluted before going into her room and closing the door. 

When the door was closed, she sunk to the ground and hid her face in her hands. A few tears were rolling down her face. She knew she had to be strong, but damn heartbreak was the worst feeling in the world. She looked up towards the sky and flipped heaven the bird, where she was hoping he was too. 

‘’I hope you like the way you make me feel Loki. Is this what you’ve wanted because otherwise you achieved your goal. I’m miserable without you.’’

She wasn’t sure but when a star was twinkling outside of her window, it reminded her of him. And then it started pouring and it was like the sky was crying for her too, and she had never felt more alone in this world like she felt now. 

***

Tony has the best morning he had in a long time, they were all enjoying breakfast like a huge family. Even if it wasn’t the whole group he had learned to love after the battle, it was a start. He took quite some glances at the God next to him and he was always interrupted by the elbow of Stephen. 

‘’Stop drooling you big old baby’’, the sorcerer reprimanded him 

Tony rolled his eyes at one of his best friends and mentally flipped him the bird too, he had the right to stare and drool. Stephen like some of the others of the team were not so lucky to have met their rightful mates, so he didn’t know the emotions you experienced when you first met your mate.

Having his mate next to him really made him forget the world for just a little while but of course time was catching up again. They needed Loki to fight in a new battle against Thanos but that wasn’t a possibility when Loki didn’t know the powers he had access to now. 

Carol could have explained it best because she wasn’t only the carrier of the Mark of the space stone, she also could extract power from it. The stone and its abilities were also connected with Carol, she was almost a part of the stone. The stone was a source for her as she was a source for the stone. 

‘’There’s something we need to discuss’’, Steve took the lead and Loki met his eyes but Tony saw the insecurity in his eyes. 

‘’We think you are marked’’, his friend said next to him. 

‘’We think that you are bound to one of the infinity stones’’, Wanda explained further and Loki’s eyes went big. 

‘’I don’t know what you are all talking about, but I’m pretty sure I have nothing to do with it’’, was his answer to all of them. 

But the team knew better, they all had experienced it a few times already. First with Vision, after that with Wanda. When Quill and his team made a way onto earth they had experienced it again. Then Stephen with the time stone and at last Carol and her experience with the stones, and now they saw it in Loki too.

The abilities that came with the carriers of the Mark of the stones. Vision was smart, too smart for his own good and could read other one's minds. Wanda and her power to change anything in the world with the reality stone, it was because of that she couldn’t control his powers that well, because she still had troubles to separate the good from the bad. 

Quill really didn’t show his powers too much, since it was the least dangerous of all the stones together. But if he wanted too he could win against Thor or Steve every day because he was the strongest of them all. Stephen could time travel and see all the different outcomes of every little change, but he couldn’t exactly change something about it. If fate took it’s this way he couldn’t change the course of direction. 

Carol was the strongest of them all because she could literally charge the power of the stone and use it. They didn’t know exactly how that happened, she was very secretive about her past. But they all knew she and Fury had history together and he was the man who got her to earth and died in the process of it. 

Even if Loki’s powers are much different than Carol's, they all had a feeling that the seeing in different universes was a complication of him being the carrier of the Mark. But that didn’t explain why Tony could see it too, or his life in other universes at least, they needed answers. 

There was one stone left, the soul stone. But there wasn’t anyone the carrier of that Mark, or not that they knew of. And to beat Thanos they needed the carriers of all stones, because without the soul stone it would go the same way like before. Thanos beat them all, but Tony had hope that fate wouldn’t be cruel again and that they really had a chance now. 

They just had to find the carrier of the last stone’s Mark, if it could be all that simple and just that person walking into the room right now. Suddenly the power went out and they were all sitting in the dark, the door flew open and they all were on high alert. 

‘’Protect Loki’’, was the direct order of Steve and Tony was all onboard with that. 

He looked at his right and he saw for the first time Stephen using his Mark of the time stone again. His head was all over the place, looking for a way out of this. Even if he couldn’t change fate, he could see some of the different outcomes and they all worked around that for the best possible solution. 

‘’Kid you go with Loki on the roof’’, Stephen said and he didn’t need the kid twice because Peter took Loki’s hand and dragged him out of the room. 

‘’I could do that you know’’, Tony sulked and Stephen gave him that look, one look and Tony understood. 

Thanos was here, after all that time hiding on Asgard, the Titan had returned to earth. Tony knew it had to do something with Wade again, and honestly he could strangle the guy. Not that he didn’t expect it to go this way, but he had some faith left in the merc. 

The time has come to finally avenge the people they had lost, but Tony now wished they had just a little bit more time. Because they all knew they didn't have a chance now against him. He only hoped they did have a chance to get away and reassemble a bigger group. 

***

Wade was anxious, he walked from one corner of the room to the other. What had he done? He should have kept his mouth shut, for once in his damn life. It was for his babe, but his babe already had made a connection with Loki.

He looked up from his place in the throne room and saw the queen of Asgard, he thought her name was Freija or something like that, staring back at him. There were different emotions in her eyes but the most prominent of them all was fear. Fear for her sons, and Midgard. 

‘‘Tell me about him please’’, the Queen suddenly whispered in the quiet and Wade looked from one side to another.

Not because he didn’t know if the question was directed at him, but because he wanted to check first if it was safe to talk so freely. In the times Wade was on earth he knew he had to be careful which information he shared on what moment. You didn’t know who was listening too. 

When he was sure nobody was listening in, he went towards the throne and crouched on her level. He just looked one time behind him to make sure nobody was there before he sighed and just sat on the floor next to them. 

‘’It was him but at the same time it wasn’t. There was something different about the Loki you knew. It was his smell, he isn’t exactly an Alpha anymore’’, he said first of all and the Queen had a little smile on her face. 

‘’Honestly I always thought Loki was meant to be an Omega. Not because he was a bad Alpha, but because he always had that nurturing aspect around him.’’

Wade smiled and tried to think about this version of Loki again. He only had met him once but he had quite an expression of him. And nurturing wasn’t exactly what he called it, but he hadn’t known the guy in his childhood years. He always felt cold around the guy, like he held his walls high up and never let anyone inside it.

‘’His eyes are emerald green and his hair is long and in braids’’, Wade said next to the Queen. 

‘’I always loved his blue eyes but I can picture him with that color too. It makes him a bit more human don’t you think’’, she smiled at Wade and honestly she was right. 

His version wasn’t good with human interaction like he already mentioned. He always had an aura around him that he wanted to be left alone. With this one, he felt like he could really talk with the guy. He felt indeed a bit more human. 

‘‘He’s friends with my boyfriend. Or well ex-boyfriend because honestly after everything I have done the last couple of years, I wouldn’t want me back either’’, Wade shrugged. 

It was weird to say these words aloud, but he knew deep inside his heart that it was true. Peter would never love him again like he loved him in the past. Wade had done numerous bad things, things he wasn’t proud of but still would do it again if he had the chance to do it over. 

Freija smiled at him, a real smile, the kind he hadn’t seen in a while on anyone’s face when he was around. It made him warm and uncomfortable at the same time. What would it be great if his Peter would look at him the same again. 

And spoiler alert: He would. 

‘’Everyone makes mistakes when it comes to love Wade. You thought you did the right thing, you thought it would protect him from danger. Everyone makes mistakes Wade, but it isn’t too late to change destiny. You could make a difference I know you can’’, she said and it looked like she already had seen everything. 

_ Yeah right, we could really make the difference Wade. NOT. _

{Shut up, I think it’s beautiful. The anti-guy saves the planet and gets the boy back.} 

_ You’re such a sap, we aren’t in a movie where everyone gets a happy ending you know.  _

{I don’t know if you already know this but we are totally in a fanfic and the author tells the story. And I see her writing the happy ending everyone deserves in time.} 

_ Oh well in that case, give us some great sexy times in the process okay.  _

{Pervert.} 

Wade totally didn’t know what the boxes were talking about, but he just went with it. He looked at the Queen and saw pure honesty in her eyes, and he didn’t want to disappoint her, even if he knew he would in time. Still he gave her an unsure smile before he stood up again. 

‘’I try my best’’, he said. 

‘That’s all I’m asking for Wade Wilson. That’s all I’m asking for.’’

With that he left the throne room and went towards his own room where he locked himself in. And the rest of the day he was thinking about the conversation he had, and about his Spiderbabe.

Maybe it was time to try to change and try to defy the Titan, he maybe had sold his soul but not his heart. That heart still belonged to Peter Parker, and he would do everything to get back to him.


End file.
